Out in the Rain
by grey-eyed-goddess
Summary: AU: What awaits us out in the rain?
1. Honey

So, decided to write a new, longer fic. I've got a lot of other long ones on my group, but I haven't had time to get them. I got a new computer and they're not on it. Oh well…This fic is kind of weird, and I'll only continue it if you guys like it.

Title: Out in the Rain

Disclaimer: Do you think I own it?

Au: Yes←Very Important (kind of)

Summary: Now, why don't you just read to find out what it's about? I want it to be a surprise.

He liked to trace the trails of the raindrops as they rolled down the window. His deft fingers softly caressing the glass. His dark eyes scanned the night, and with each flash of Jove's swift fire the shadows moved in and out of his view. They watched. Planning. He could hear them whispering and plotting. They wanted to kill him, but never got close enough to do anything. They were always in the corner of his sight. He traced the path of another drop, and with each piece of the sky that fell onto his window his face became more distorted. His reflection wavering in the glass. His dark, curly hair making his pale face look more specter like. He turned.

She was small. Her blonde hair falling in front of her face and with each step she stumbled. Two women held her by both arms. He suspected she was light enough for the smaller one to carry. Her black pajama pants trailed the ground, leaving way for her sandals to step on the hems. Her t-shirt was dark red. Like their eyes. They all had red eyes. She looked up. Her honey brown eyes stared dully into his deep ones. She had honey eyes, and-

"Robert, its time to go back to your room now, alright?" Robert turned and stared sharply into the blood eyes of the nurse. She tugged his arms gently. "You need to take your medication, and you know it makes you drowsy." He complied, allowing her to lead him down the hall. His eyes followed Honey. She was lead to the Doctor's room. He followed the way her eyes rolled, unfocused. They had sedated her. He stood in his doorway as the women pushed her onto a couch. Doctor pulled the blinds, and Robert lost all connection to Honey. The nurse pulled him into his room, and forced the pills down his throat. Poison. The door closed. He was left alone, with the Shadows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke alone. The shadows looming at the corners of the room, and the whispers tearing at his skull. Someone was screaming. Their screams echoed sown the halls and encroached upon the whispering. His grey pants padded his feet as he walked to the door, and his black shirt stood out against the bright light he dept on during sleep. His door creaked as it opened, but the sound was lost in the screams. Down the fall he could hear running feet. The soft sounds of swift footfalls mixing with those of the less graceful predators. Honey rounded the corner, her eyes wild. Her screams of fear stood out against those of insanity. As she past him her pants caught around her feet, catching her in her runaway chase.

Robert reached out before he could think. His arms slid around her waist and pulled her up against his chest. One arm securely tightened around her waist, and the other wrapped around her shoulders. The fingers from his arm around her shoulders tangled in her hair. She turned, and her hand slid up to his heart. With one shove they were sent sprawling. The ever gentleman, Robert cushioned Honey's fall. He cradled her against his chest and sighed. The nurses and Doctor came running.

"Grab her feet and arms. If we're lucky she's to exhausted to fight back now. Hold her and I'll sedate her." They all hurried in compliance. "If we're lucky I can soon convince her to get over being touched. I'll need an update of her stats in thirty minutes. Don't let her parents find out about this episode."

Honey was ripped was Robert's arms by the nurses. He was left on the floor, dazed by the looks of the doctor. Honey turned back to him, and Robert saw her lips mouth the word "Alex." She let her fingers wiggle in a wave, and Robert gently mouthed his own chosen name. "Bobby."

TBC


	2. The Rain of the Screams

Now, seeing as a few people reviewed chapter one I was motivated to write this. I have a 'B' in Latin 4 so I'm banned from the net. Drat! Yeah, yeah…Anyways…The M rated stuff is a while down the road. Just so you know, and since I can't write dialogue this will mainly be actions and descriptions. Oh well, hope you like it. By the way: song lyricsbreak in story to next scene

Title: Out in the Rain

Disclaimer: Do you think I own it?

Au: Yes←Very Important (kind of)

Summary: Alex and Bobby are in a mental institution. Bobby has been there for a while, but Alex is the new resident. Their friendship develops over the window. And so it begins…

She liked to watch as he traced the trails of the raindrops on the window. His long, pale fingers caressing the glass and following the slick paths of the raindrops. Her eyes followed his fingers down the pane, to the bottom of the window, and then on their ascent back to the top, to find another drop of water. His body spilled out across the window seat. Long legs, one half off the seat and on the ground, the other bent against the wall. His torso balanced against the opposite wall, where he leaned just far enough back to reveal the muscles in his middle half. Broad shoulders that looked uncomfortably forced into the small space, and his arms, one tracing, the other dangling off the seat towards the floor. There was not room for two on that window seat.

So she watched from her spot in the shadows. Her small body confined to the shadows of the wall she hid by. Outside the occasional strip of fire that torched the sky lit up her space on the wall, but the occasional fire was just that. Occasional. Her copper hair in front of her eyes, and her arms wrapped around her tiny figure to keep away the cold. The lights out because of the hour of night and the air on to pierce any unknowing germs that were encroaching upon the patients. Insanity, however, was not contagious in this facility, like it had been in the others she had lived at. Here it was unspoken, but unjustly present in everything. The cold would not keep away their insanity. Just as it was not the moon that triggered it. So she watched.

With each night her eyes fell into the same pattern as his hands. Down, twirl, cut across, left, twirl, up, right, spin, fall. Right, left, down, spin, twirl, stop, left. And so on and so forth. Large, gentle hands that could easily cause the same bruises around her windpipe that she had so long ago. Dark blue and curled elegantly around her slender neck. An intricate necklace of pain and vulnerability.

Bobby knew she watched him. Her copper eyes following his fingers down the glass as he traced the raindrops. He liked the feeling of her eyes on him. The safe feeling of another person like him standing close. He knew that she could hear them, and see them. Only her. She was the only one like him. That made him safe. Safety. His only solace in the world, and the comfort that he never had. Her eyes on him insured that he was not alone in the world, and that the loneliness he feared could not conquer him.

Complete loneliness. No one else in the world, but the shadows. Darkness and silence so complete that he could see nothing and hear less. No awareness of himself, and the only thing that he was sure of was that there was nothing there. Only him, alone and lost. But with her eyes on him he was safe, at least until they took her away like everyone else, or she left. Her mind clouded and unable to see the shadows after Doctor was done with her. He had to keep her with him. He had to.

He was breathing against her neck. She could smell him on her clothes, in her hair, her skin. Her breaths came fast and rapid as his fingers slid down her thigh, and her muscles twitched. He was touching her again. Jagged nails scratching off her skin. She couldn't scream. If she screamed he would never stop, and she would never be able to go back. She needed to think, to plan and to act. She had to escape. No one would come for her. She was alone. She screamed. Hit. Flash. Stinging. Her flesh needed relief. She needed to breath, and to bleed out his scent. Breath in. Bleed out. No pain. Don't scream.

Rain. It was raining again. Her breathing matched the flash of thunder outside, and she slid deeper into the bed. Not here. No one there. He was gone. He couldn't find her. She was safe. Laughter. Laughing was good. They all said that she should laugh more. They said that if she was happy and didn't think on the past that she wouldn't remember the accident. Suddenly she wasn't laughing anymore.

Bobby wouldn't be there any more. He would be dreaming. Maybe then he would be still. Movement!

"You screamed." Her breathing hitched as she turned. He was there. In her room. In front of her, and she glanced around. Window. Raining. Thunder. No one would come. He walked forward, and she glanced back at him. Face in shadow, but the stubble evident in the dim light. His shoulders broad and hunched in a futile attempt to hide himself. Her eyes followed the line of his arms under his black shirt, and his fingers tapped at the other hand. Long legs outlined by even darker black pants that caught under his shuffling feet. She couldn't help, but smile. "You ss-sounded scared." His eyes stayed downcast towards his feet.

"Why are you here?"

"You were scared." He glanced at her. She glanced back.

"And…"

"Yo-you. Ne-nevermind." He turned and she smiled.

"It's raining."

"I know." She laughed again.

It was only when he was asleep that night when he realized she hadn't spoken a word to him earlier.


	3. Sounds of Glass

I'm reposting this with some more things. Hopefully, more than one person will review seeing as I use reviews to improve my stories…

Title: Out in the Rain

Rating: T

AU: Yes

Summary: Alex and Bobby's friendship while in an asylum grows as Alex's therapy takes a dangerous turn.

Spoilers: Maybe, but sense it's AU

Disclaimer: No.

His fingers slid down her arms, and with each breath he whispered to her the fate of her body and soul. He was touching her again. Oh God, he was touching her, and she couldn't scream; he would touch her more if she screamed. They wouldn't come, and they couldn't help her. He was one of them. His hands slid farther and she died more. Not again, not again. He couldn't hurt her again, but he was touching her legs.

She couldn't scream. He would keep her longer. She couldn't scream. He scratched his nails down left calf. She couldn't scream. His fingers slid farther up her thigh. She couldn't scream. One of his hands caressed her shoulder. She couldn't scream. His fingers undid the buttons of her shirt. She couldn't scream…

…How long? Bobby's fingers slid down the window pane in his room. The last streaks of the sun were slanted on the glass. A cloud cut across the sky separating the pinks from the darker hues of purple and magenta. Lower in the sky oranges and reds broke out across the tops of trees, and at the lowest point to the ground yellows touched the dirt. He sighed.

The last streaks of the sun were finally giving way to the darker blues of night when Alex stumbled blearily into his room. Her glance was brief as she settled into his bed. His fingers traced the last sun streak, and he slowly moved next to her. His hand stopped inches away from her hand as he spoke.

"You're late." The statement was clear. It was not a demand for an explanation, but just simply what happened. His voice was soft and gentle, and she nodded. He wasn't like Him. He was safe, but he was still one of them. She nodded again, and slid under the blankets of his bed. His ears picked up the soft whimper from under the covers. "Stay there. He won't find you here." He stayed on the edge of the bed with one hand hovering over her back. He was hurting her, and Bobby couldn't save her. He could never do anything right.

Her breathing slowed as the sky's colors deepened into black. His hand remained steady over her back and with each breath the light in the room diminished. The only light was cast by what little moon there was outside the window. The yellow crescent caused her skin to look a sickly hue in the semidarkness, and her muscles tightened in her sleep. He had to help her; one way or another he would help her. But now she needed comfort. His fingers finally reached out and touched her cheek. Her skin was cool against his hand and soft under his fingers. She pulled away from the touch. What comfort he could offer would not come by touch. He lay down next to her and slept through the storm.

She woke up thrashing. His body reacted on its own, and grabbed her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist trapping her against his chest. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that he was called her name and trying to get her to calm down. Her left hand managed to break free. Alex's nails left a thin red trail down his cheek. He didn't feel the pain. It took ten minutes to get her to calm down.

He had his face buried in the curve of her neck with one hand around her shoulders and stroking her hair. His other arm was snug around her waist. "Alex. It's me. I'skay. It's me." Her breathing was still erratic, and her fingers were still fluttering against his arms. She kept her head down, but Bobby could hear her over the noise in the room. She was whimpering. Alex was afraid, she was afraid-

-His arms were off of her in an instant. He stared down at her were a full minute before she bolted for the door. Alex scrambled for the handle and was out of the door before Bobby could try to stop her.

When Alex was little she used to hide in her closet during storms. Her closet was small and extended on one side a little farther than the other. She would hide behind her clothes and shoes curled up in a ball. Every time the lightening flashed her body would twitch and recoil from the slashes of light coming through the closet doors. Then, seconds later, the thunder would assault ears. Her tiny six year old barely visible when pressed her body against the wall. The questions the next morning were the worst. Alex's mother questioning where she got the tiny cuts on her left arm, and why she looked so tired. Some of those days she was allowed to stay home sick. On those days her mother would stay with her and cook chicken noodle soup. Not the stuff from a can, but the homemade kind. Alex longed for those days.

And then she hated those days. That night; the flashes; the cuts; the splinters and the day after. It was one of the days that she got to stay home. No school. The storm had scared off her homework and her sleep. Sixth grade could wait for one day. She had her head buried under the sheets of her bed, and one arm hugging her pillow when she heard the soft tinkle of glass on wood. The sound that should have saved her.

Bobby's fist hit the wall with enough force to crack his knuckles. He didn't notice the slow pool of blood that began to settle on the ground by the wall, or the splattering of red in the way of his fist. His anger fueled his hands and he pounded the wall again and again. The cold air flew past his curled fingers as he struck the wall again, and the rain softened the blow. He growled in frustration. He didn't want this. He needed to be punished. He needed-

-His left fist hit his right forearm with enough force to bruise. He repeated the action again. The rain slid down his arms and mixed with the blood sliding down his hands and arms. The puddle under his feet turned a dull pink. He continued the mutilation of his arm until the rain began to pour harder onto his back, and the puddle beneath his feet began to mix with a newer, saltier liquid. And so he cried as his blood and tears pooled beneath him. His shirt clung to his body, and his bare feet began to take on the slight symptoms of cold exposure. He didn't notice. His bloody hands stained the roof and his skin. He didn't notice. His voice was lost in the wind and rain. He didn't notice.

"Why can't I do anything right? Why? I don't know what to do anymore! I don't know what you want! I'm sorry, Alex. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Bobby's body curled in on itself as he fell to the roof. A small whimper escaped his lips. "Why can't I help her? I want to make it better. I want to make it go away."

_"You useless piece of shit! I come home every day after work, and what the fuck have you done today, you little shit? You can't do anything right! All you do is sit around and do nothing. Why the fuck can't you be like Richard? He does something after school besides read those god damn books! Fucking pansy boy!"_

Bobby's body shivered-not from the cold, but from fear and anger. "I d-did. I did e-ev-everything you a-asked." His body recoiled from the blows. In his mind they were from his father; on the roof they were the result of his guilt and self. "I'm sorry…"

I don't know if I'll continue…


	4. Dr Derrum Master of Deception

I can't believe I'm writing this with all the other angst going around. Gaah…My soul hurts…

Title: Out in the Rain

Rating: T

AU: Yes

Summary: Alex and Bobby's friendship while in an asylum grows as Alex's therapy takes a dangerous turn.

Spoilers: Maybe, but sense it's AU

Disclaimer: No.

The blood pooled around Bobby's broken and shaking body as the rain poured down onto the roof. The blood ran across the concrete and the puddles of rain; its scarlet color dulled as it reached the edges of the roof. A dreary red water trail slid across the panels of the roof's edge, and it slipped over the edge of the tiles. The dull red drops of rain fell towards the earth below. Their fall ended on pale white skin far below the roof. One lone drop trailed down the skin, between the forehead, past the eyes and dropped off the tip of the nose into open hands.

Alex's head was tilted back and resting against the cold, wet rock of the building. Her breaths came in quick gasps as she lived her nightmare. The rain continued to soak her skin and clothes, and she screamed. The sound carried through the air as the rain pounded on it. It was lost in the continual beating of the water upon the earth, but it reached the ears of Bobby as he shook under the might of the rain and the loss of Alex. Her scream was filled with raw pain and fear, and it scared him. He was up. His bare feet splashed through the pools of dark rain, the shadows of the night reached out to him, but for once his eyes ignored them, and his skin tore across the concrete of the roof. Droplets of blood spilled across the roof as he ran.

As more blood fell onto the roof it found it's way falling across the wind and rain onto the open hands of Alex. Her scream had died off long ago, but it continued in her head. The scream was long and full of fear, but it was not the same scream her that had torn out of her throat all those years ago. Now she screamed not in fear for herself, but for Bobby. He had kept her safe. He had hid her in his room. He had fought the instincts of man. He had slept next to her and kept her safe. He…

…Was running through the halls of the building. His feet left watery imprints on the white tile floors, and small trails of pink between the footfalls. He ran fast. The cameras caught the blur, but the doctors, nurses and guards were already running. The screams had dragged them out of their dreams and rushed them around the grounds. No one saw the small body of Alex hidden behind the bushes and grass. Everyone saw the soaking giant run through the halls of the building hidden behind cuts and blood. As they tried to stop him his hands brushed them aside. He was drawn to her; each passing footfall led him closer to her, and he had no idea where she was. Yet, there she was. In front of him as the rain poured down onto her body. She was…

…Sobbing into the rain and wind her body shook with sobs. Bobby stood there watching her. His blood dripped onto the ground and fell through the cracks in the earth. He fell to his knees in front of her.

"Alex." A small sound escaped her throat as her head fell forward and her eyes fell on him. She stared through the rain into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Alexandra Eames watched as the nurses and doctors pulled Bobby out of the rain, and dragged her into the building behind him. For once she didn't protest the touch of them and for the first time in years words fell past her lips.

"Bobby, no, Bobby…I want you here…"

I see the blood all over your hands. Does it make you feel more like a man? Was it all just a part of your plan? The pistol is shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound.

She ran her fingers down her arms, and rocked back and forth again. Alex curled her knees up to her chest and leaned against the wall. The shirt fell at her waist. She reached down to tug at it. For the last few months she had been covered in Bobby's long shirts and familiar scent. She let out a small, frustrated groan. Alex buried her head in her arms, and continued to rock back and forth.

"So, she was raped again?" The voice did not carry into Alex's room. It stayed in the lavishly draped office of Alex's therapist. Alex's sister looked up from the glass window and towards the man behind the desk. "And you caught him? It was another patient?"

The man sighed and nodded. He pulled his fingers together and rested his chin on them. "It was one of our long term cases-Robert Goren. She had been spending extra time with him at night and during the day, wearing one of his shirts, and when we found him he had three scratches running down his cheek. As soon as the labs get back from the police we'll be sure it was him, but we're almost positive it was." He sighed again. "I'm sorry we didn't catch this sooner. We'll keep an eye on her, and we've moved her things to the female ward. I'm so sorry."

The third person in the room didn't look up. She kept her eyes on the woman curled up in the corner. She spoke. Her voice commanded power, and the therapist flinched behind his shield.

"Just make sure nothing else happens to my daughter, Dr. Derrum"

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

_'I don't give a shit what he's done. Just keep him the fuck in there so I don't have to deal with the crazy mutha' fucker.'_

_'Mr.Goren, your brother has been accused of rape, and we're moving him to a different area. We nee-'_

_'Will it cost anything?'_

_'No, the city will pay for it.'_

_'Then leave me the hell alone!'_

Bobby curled into a ball, and held his hands against his face. She…He had touched her, and ruined their trust, and Richard wasn't coming, and now other people were yelling at him, and asking him things, and accusing him of hurting her, and he had hurt her…He had hurt her. He had hurt her. Bobby whimpered.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Alex, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry…" His apology didn't go unheard.

Three weeks later he was miles away from Alex in a ward where the raindrops ran down the rusted bars over the windows, and nurses and doctors didn't care about his cuts and bruise-or the new ones that formed as the nights wore on.


	5. Confession is Good for the Soul

Title: Out in the Rain

Rating: T

AU: Yes

Summary: What awaits us out in the rain…?

Spoilers: Maybe, but sense it's AU

Disclaimer: No.

He could hear them. They didn't think that he could, but after all these years he had learned how to listen to them as they whispered. Oh yes, he could hear them. They were plotting against him. Always against him, and he knew what they wanted. They wanted Alex. They wanted him to tell them about Alex, but he had learned that trick long ago. Anyone you told them about would leave, and he knew it was their fault. Oh yes, the Shadows didn't know he knew, but he knew….

_"…Need to know if he had access to them. If he didn't then there is no way that it was him, and we can return him to The Ridge. He's been better there than anywhere else. Here he's relapsed so far it's unbelievable what's reversed-no talking, no touching, and he just sits in the corner. He'd gotten so far there, and i-"_

_"I don't care how far that-that **thing **has gotten. If he hurt my daughter in **any **way I don't want him in the same city as her. I don't care if you have to cause him to relapse…"_

Bobby whimpered and drew his knees up to his chest. They always wanted to hurt him. Why did they always want to hurt him?

_"...Hurt my daughter, my Alex, and he should pay for it! You say that he's been getting better so shouldn't he know what he did? Question him more. Alex is hurt-in pain-and he caused it! He hurt my daughter. She is curled up in a closet and won't let anyone touch her because of him. She has spoken in years, but now she screams every night. Do you know what she screams, Doctor? There her first words in years. Do you know what they are?"_

_"No, Mrs. Eames. I don't know what she scre-"_

_"She screams out, 'stop' and 'Bobby.' Isn't that his name? What do you think that insinuates, Doctor? What about you Detectives? What could 'Stop! Bobby!' possibly mean?"_

_"Mrs. Eames, calm down. We're trying, but since his mental state is what it is-"_

_"Detective Wheeler, I'm thrilled that Major Case was assigned to this because of my husband, but you're new, correct? I don't care about his mental state because he will end up in a ward, not prison. I'm am concerned about how to tell my daughter that her rapist isn't being punished."_

_"We'll do everythi…"_

Alex was having nightmares? About him? His body convulsed, and he whimpered. He had hurt her. He had hurt her. Bobby's fingers worked across the bandages still concealing his hands. His hands worked their way up his arms and shoulders until he ran his fingers through his hair. The Shadows, Alex, screaming…

_"…He doing? He hasn't really spoken since we brought him here."_

His body stood one his own, and he doubled over. All eyes turned to look at him.

_"He looks like he is in pain!" _

A hand grabbed his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. He was suddenly full of energy, and he couldn't control it. He needed Alex. He needed to see her. He needed to apologize. He needed her to understand, and to protect her, and make it better, and touch her-NO!

Bobby's body bent over in pain again, and he grabbed his head. His nails tore through the skin of his wrist when he bent back up, and slashed at them with his hands. He shouldn't think about that. He wasn't allowed to do that, and he shouldn't have done it. That's what had hurt her; that's what had made her scream. He couldn't do that, and he couldn't think of that. Bobby fell to the ground with his head in his hands. As his body rocked back and forth the other's rushed into the room. His voice was soft. Alex's mother was the closest, and she could hear his whispered apologies and words. She could also see the tears that had started to stain his face.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I can't do anything right. I didn't mean to hurt you. You screamed-you were afraid, and I wanted t-to make it better. I wanted to make you feel safe, and stop screaming, and not be afraid. I ju-just wanted to protect you from him. I just wanted to keep you safe. I didn't mean to."

His head flew up once, and she caught sight of his eyes. They were implausibly deep and dark, and reminder her of the night sky. Small stars even glinted in the back of them. The tears blurred the fire of his eyes, but she could see it burning behind the night that rested there. His body doubled over again.

"How did you hurt her, Bobby?" He stopped moving for only a fraction of a second, but their eyes connected before his body started again on its own. Their eyes stayed locked even though his hands worked furiously at the flesh of his wrists.

"Sh-she screamed, and she stayed with me. She wanted to sleep near me so I could protect her. She trusted me. She trusted me to save her-to protect her." His voice was soft, but all of them hung on every word. His confession-it wouldn't hold up, but none could stand to miss it, and their sick fascination in his twisted interpretation of protection grew as he continued. "She slept next me for so many nights, and I protected her. I protected her. She trusted me. I knew that I shouldn't-that she didn't-that I din't deserve her, but I couldn't stand it!: And inhuman growl ripped from his throat. "She was in pain! She needed me! She nee-I hurt her." The tears were coming faster now, and the pain was spreading from his heart to the rest of his body. It's sharp, metallic tendrils were slithering their way around his bones and dissolving the marrow inside of them until the pain was unbearable. "She screamed, and I just wanted her to be all right. I wanted to make her feel better, and safe, and I didn't mean to. I woke up to her screaming and I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to protect her-keep her safe-"

"Bobby!" Alex's mother didn't snap as they expected of her, but her voice was equally soft with a tone only a mother could put into her voice. She was beginning to have her doubts. "What did you do? It'll be all right. She knows you didn't mean to do it."

His eyes widened. "I touched her." The hulk of a man behind Wheeler snorted. "That was easy." His voice wasn't soft, and it carried across the room Bobby's eyes ran over him before he whimpered. He fell back into the corner. Alex's mother glared at the man-Logan-before turning back to Bobby.

"Just say it. You'll feel better." The tentacles of the dread seeped into his legs.

"I wasn't supposed to touch her. She didn't want me to, but she was screaming, and she was thrashing, and I thought she was going to hurt herself, and I wanted to protect her, and to make it better, and…" His eyes widened. "I just wanted to help her. I grabbed her, and I held her. She stopped screaming and thrashing, but I remember. I touched her. I wasn't supposed to touch her, but I did, and I hurt her more." He stayed curled in the corner. A small groan escaped his lips. Mrs. Eames touched his hand, and the jump was visible across the room.

"Is that all? You just grabbed her like that?"

He nodded, and then his voice came out in a muffled, cut groan. "I liked it. I liked touching her. I shouldn't even have touched her, but I like it. I shouldn't have done. I shouldn't have liked it. I shouldn't have liked it. I shouldn't have liked it…"His mantra went on into the air as the four others stared at him in disbelief. Margaret Eames reached out and stroked his hair.

"It wasn't you that hurt her, was it? You were just protecting her." She turned to the other three. "Then who was it?"

-TBC-

So, review and have my eternal love? Please…No reviews mean no more chapters which means you won't know what happens…


	6. Tracing the Dust

Title: Out in the Rain

Rating: T

AU: Yes

Summary: What awaits us out in the rain…?

Spoilers: Maybe, but sense it's AU

Disclaimer: No.

It was raining. The sound of thunder reached her ears as the last streak of lightning left the sky, and the building shook with the force of the storm over it. Alex's fingers twitched against the bed sheets. He was out there. He could see her through the blankets, and he would find her. She needed-she needed to hide; to go away; to run. Her legs found a way out of the tangle of sheets. As her feet brushed the ground the thunder sounded again, and she stumbled from the bed. Her small body curled on impact with the cold floor. Her hands hit, and a small splinter of wood lodged into the flesh of her finger. Lightning flashed again, and she was up. Again, and Alex was brushing the door with her hands. Again, and she was turning the corner to leave the female ward. Again, and she was staring at Bobby's empty bed and vacated room. Again, and she fell forward onto his sheets.

Her body worked its way under the sheets until only the tips of her fingers would have been the only things seen had anyone been watching her trek to his room. Where was he-her protector? They had taken him. They had taken him, but he had-he had touched her. He had never done that. He wasn't supposed to do that, but he…

…The persistent hand brushed again at his shoulder. Bobby whimpered. The hand gripped his hand and squeezed. Where were they taking him now? Alex? Where they taking him farther away from Alex? His other hand tapped against the window. Bobby's body lurched as the SUV went over a bump and hit the ground. He groaned. The hand brushed against his temple, and he pulled his knees up to his chest. Why were they doing this-this small bit of comfort? Was it another trick? Why would they want to make him feel better when they were just taking him farther away from her? They couldn't be sorry. Bobby's finger's stopped.

They were protecting Alex. They were protecting her from him. Alex was letting them protect her? She didn't need him. Alex didn't need him. His muscles tightened and his heart contracted. The hand brushed through his hair again.

"It's all right, Bobby. We're taking you back to Alex. We know you didn't hurt her, and that you were protecting her. You didn't hurt her. We're taking you back to her."

Bobby looked up at Margaret Eames with wide, unbelieving eyes. They were taking him back? He hadn't hurt her? His eyes never met Margaret's, but she got the message.

"Bobby, it's all right. We're taking you back to her, Bobby. We're taking you back to Alex."

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex whimpered softly under the blankets. She couldn't let him find her. She couldn't let him know she was afraid. She had to be strong. She had to protect herself from him. Her fingers tightened on the blankets. She wanted Bobby; she wanted to feel his presence next to her. The sheets no longer carried his scent, and the room no longer had his spirit. There was dust on the window pane. Lightning flashed again, and Alex was drawn to the sprinkling of grey dust on the glass. No, that wasn't right. That shouldn't be there. Alex's fingers loosened and twisted the sheets again. Bobby wouldn't let that happen.

Then, it was all gone. The storm, the fear was no longer front in her mind. It was all Bobby. Bobby would never have left it like this, and she slid out of the bed gingerly-the fear there subconsciously. She padded over to window. Her feet caught in cloth and for a second her mind went in to panic mode. Her body tensed, and then she jumped to her feet in unbelievable speed. She turned, faced her attacker, and tripped yet again over a t-shirt that had been left on the ground. She stared at it. Lowering herself to her knees she cautiously picked up the dark grey shirt that she had known so well when Bobby had been here. He wouldn't have left it on the floor. Alex kneeled and pulled it to her face. She breathed in. Bobby; it was Bobby, and it was all she had left of him. She pulled it on over her shirt, and then returned to the window. The thunder hit the building again, but she went towards the window anyways. Her body tensed as the lightning flashed outside and illuminated a tree outside, but she reached out with her right hand. Her fingers traced small lines in the dust until she could see herself reflected in it. She stared into the glass and saw the lightning…

…Flashing in the background of the building that was a home that had offered a dreamy protection for Bobby. He watched the building as they approached, and Margaret continued on brushing her hand through his hair.

"See? We really are sending you back to her. You're her protector, right?" Bobby turned towards her, but kept his eyes cast downward. She sighed. "Bobby, you can look at me." He shook his head, and Margaret began to wonder what had happened to him to make him so submissive, yet guilty and protective. His child-like innocence was so acute and out there that she couldn't imagine what had frozen him in that mind set. She touched his hand again. "I trust that you'll protect her, Bobby. I really do. I'm glad that you were chosen one." His hands stilled for once, and she was again reminded of the barely restrained energy within his body. He nodded. She tightened her hand on his, and the soft, gentle squeeze she got back surprised her. She smiled. He kept his eyes down, but the small smile crossing his lips made her hope that maybe he was the answer to her daughter, and maybe her daughter was the answer to him.

The drive around the woods surrounding The Ridge took little more than two minutes, but for Bobby it was a lifetime and more. This was his Alex. He had to see her. She was there, and he was so close. The energy in his body was slowly bubbling to the top, but he was so close to her again. She had forgiven him. They had been the ones to say it, but they were being nice. Maybe they weren't so bad; maybe they wanted to help him, and they others were just the bad ones. He smiled-he was going back to Alex.

They led him through the halls of the building. So close…

…to the window that her breath was fogging up the glass. She continued to trace the window. Bobby would never have let the dust settle like this. She glanced around the room, and began to sink back into herself. Bobby-he was gone. She collapsed onto the sill and bent her head to her knees. She buried her nose into the collar of the shirt, and her eye lids fluttered. Bobby-she wanted him back, and she wanted him back now. She breathed his scent in again.

_"Bobby…"_

"Alex." Her head jerked up. There, in the doorway, Bobby stood with his head bowed, and his body still. His eyes widened, but he never broke eye contact with her. He stumbled to her with all of the energy leaping from his body. Bobby's body folded over itself, and he knelt before her. His knees hit the cold floor with no sound, and his hands ignored the layer of dust collecting of the tile. He stayed there with all the sense of a man bowing to royalty and begging for pardon.

Robert Goren was back.

TBC

BAM!!! –throws plot into sauce pan- Yeah, there's more…Do you want it? Do you really want it? Thank you guys for reviewing! I love you guys! –hands you eternal love-


	7. Dosage

Title: Out in the Rain

Rating: T

AU: Yes

Summary: What awaits us out in the rain…?

Spoilers: Maybe, but sense it's AU

Disclaimer: No.

Author's Note: So, I know this is rather short, but it's what I had planned. I'm sorry if it's not up to par, and I'm more upset that it took so long. I just got swamped by school and writing my Wicked fics. They took over my life. So, without further ado…The end of it all.

The italics are either Alex talking or a flashback or a prescription label.

**Dosage**

Dr. Derrum was a very meticulous man. His clothes were straight, hair trimmed every month, teeth white, and he made sure to clean up after himself. Since he was such a meticulous man he had come to appreciate the finer things of life-bleach, Amisulpride and the like. He tapped his finger against the orange container and listened to the rattle of pills within it. He smiled.

"And now for some spring cleaning…" His nails tapped out a rhythm on the plastic bottle of pills as he made his way towards the patient halls, and he took one label out of his pocket. Placing it over the true label, he glanced at it before continuing on.

_Alex Eames_

_Antidepressant; 1000mg; take twice/day with food_

Underneath Derrum's personal label rested her true dosage: 50mg once per day. He hummed something cheerful as he walked out of his office.

* * *

Alex fingered the ends of her copper hair. Lips pursed, she glanced back at the man stretched out on the bed, and he lifted his eyes to her. 

"It'll be over soon, Alex." He brushed one hand across her foot and smiled at her. She gently bit her bottom lip. "I won't let him hurt you any more." She pushed her body across the bed towards him. One of her hands found his, and she curled up on top of his chest. "Not these last two months and never again." Alex's arm wrapped around his neck and tightened when a knock sounded through the room.

"Ms. Eames needs her medicine, Robert. Just come open the door; I've got it and some water for her."

Bobby eyed the door. He slid one arms around Alex's waist, and she pressed herself closer to him. A small smile broke through his shock and fear; of these last months only he had gained this honor.

_His fingers lingered above her body, and she watched as he stretched out next to her. Bobby's body remained inches away from hers. She glanced up at him through her lashes and the fringe of the sheets, and he gently pulled the sheet from over her face. Alex pressed one hand against the bed; her bones snapped under the light weight. Bobby bit one lip and reached out for her hand. The tips of his fingers touched the crease of fabric in front of her hand, and Alex wiggled her fingers at him. The sheets wrinkled as he pulled his hand away. _

"_No Alex…"_

"_You're my protector." No voice left her mouth, but he felt the words echoed in his mind as she stared at him. _

"_Not like this." She narrowed her eyes. Her small left hand slid across the bed towards his arm. "Alex, don't." She tried to grab his hand, but he forced his body away from her. "Stop it, Alex." She let her hand drop to the bed as he settled on the edge of it. "Good." He closed his eyes. "It's just a bad idea…"_

_She tackled him to the dark comforter, and her arms tightened around his neck in a vice. Bobby gave up; he pulled her against his chest. Alex nuzzled against his neck. Her lips brushed past his ear. _

"_Bobby."_

"Robert…"

Robert pushed his lithe body up from the bed and glanced around the room. The lightening bolt from the storm struck, and the light from outside lit the shadowy room for a split second. Nothing; everything was bare, or completely useless. He swallowed.

"Just a second." Alex let her body slide from the bed. She forced her body into an alert position. A clash of thunder sound, and she turned her head to the window. Beyond the glass rain hit the ground in torrents. Drops of water hit the window and made their way to the base of the pane. One drop slipped through a crack in the corner of the window and came to rest on the inside glass. Bobby opened the door.

"I thought I'd find the two of you here." He smiled at Alex. "You-" one long finger straightened and pointed at her. "-Need to take your medication for today. We've lowered your dosage since you seem to be doing so well, and you're so close to finally speaking." He bit his tongue when he saw her glance towards Bobby. He turned his eyes back towards the bottle.

Bobby eyed the bottle resting in Derrum's hands. One of the corners shifted slightly, and he caught the sight of white under white-not orange. His eyes widened. Alex watched as he stared at the pills wide eyed and fearful. Her fingers curled up into a fist. Derrum fumbled with the lid.

"Do you want me to do it?" Bobby cast his eyes to the ground. "I like taking care of her." Derrum glanced up at him.

"Of course, of course…" His eyes lingered on Alex's bare legs, and he did not catch the slight waver in Bobby's voice or the hostility behind his eyes. He locked his fingers around the bottle of water. Alex tensed. Her teeth broke the thin skin covering her lip, and she felt the warmth of blood on her lips. "You'll need this of course." He brushed the side of his arm against her own arm when he placed it on the table next to the bed. She shut her eyes.

Bobby's fingers flicked the small label off as he unscrewed the top of the bottle. His eyes darkened. Derrum turned. Bobby raised his eyes towards his doctor.

"It's the wrong dosage, Doctor."

* * *

They were found in Bobby's room ten minutes after the alarm went off. Alex's body was curled up against his, and the steady beating of the rain against the roof had lulled her to sleep. Bobby glanced up at the guards when the door opened. Four guards, five nurses and one orderly lingered in the doorway. The nurses led the two patients from the room. The guards stood by the shattered remnants of the window as it continued to rain outside. 

On his way out Bobby handed the tiny prescription bottle to the last guard not at the window. He tapped the label.

"Wrong dosage. You'll need to call Detective Lovett." He grabbed Alex's hand. She squeezed his larger hand in response. A nursed held out a towel to Alex, and she closed her fingers around its edge. Draping it around Bobby's shoulders, she let the nurses lead the two of them to the next ward. Alex rolled her shoulder back. Bobby's eyes caught the beginnings of a bruise as she passed under the light, and he glanced down at his own hands. The knuckles of the left were cut and swollen. He smiled.

_Bobby dropped the bottle to the ground and he listened to the small clatter it made against the tile. Derrum's fingers clenched. _

"_It's probably just a small error from typing." He met Bobby's eyes; he growled. "You think that anyone will believe that a doctor tried to kill her? You think that they'll believe the crazy person?" He smiled, and the light that cast a dim glow to his eyes gave him a predatory look. "What could you possible do about it?"_

"_Show them the pills." Alex moved behind Bobby. Derrum's eyes stayed focused on the larger man in front of him and he failed to notice the waif of a woman sliding across the room behind him. Derrum took a step forward. Bobby's eyes followed him and adjusted to the flashes of light behind him. _

"_I'm so sorry, Robert, but I can't let you do that." Derrum's fist flew past Bobby's face and Bobby pushed the doctor against the window. Bobby curled his fingers around Derrum's throat. _

"_I know. Me too." Bobby dropped the doctor, and watched as he smiled. _

"_I knew you'd see it my way. It's just better this way, Robert." _

"_You're right; it is." The soft voice caused his head to shoot up. Alex stood before him. He stumbled to his feet. Her shoulder his chest, and the force pushed his lip into his teeth. The glass cracked behind him. _

The guards stared down at the ground beneath the window. Shattered glass, blood and rain water mingled on the floor at their feet. One guard used his middle finger as a muffle as he stared down at the battered body of Doctor Jonathan Derrum, and another used the lightening to see past the rain and blood covering the man's broken body. A black eye had formed before death, and one bloody lip highlighted his face where he lay out in the rain.

**-End-**

Yeah, sorry. That was not my best work, but it's what I needed to do. If anyone wants a sequel feel free to ask. If I can think of one is another thing. As always I want and crave your feedback. So please do any of the following:

---review

---critique

---flame

---throw things (at me)

-----------------------Minerva


End file.
